Te quiero, pero a mi lado
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Una misión que traerá consecuencias. Hay veces que debes escapar, esconderte tras una máscara y no dejar que el enemigo, se percate de tu presencia. ―Una persona como yo jamás estará a salvo, mi cabeza vale más que mil vidas juntas. ―¿Quién eres? ―Ayúdenme...


Te quiero, pero a mi lado.

* * *

Era una fría y oscura tarde en Magnolia, las calles desoladas y, si estabas atento, podías escuchar el sonido del fuego proveniente de las chimeneas procedentes de cada hogar; sin embargo, hay quienes tenían que ir a sus labores rutinarias, combatiendo el frío con casacas, cafés, sopa, calefacción, a no ser que seas Gray Fullbaster… quien se encontraba paseando por el gremio, sólo en ropa interior.

―¡Gray-sama! ―gritó su enamorada, persiguiéndolo con sus pertenencias en sus brazos―, ¡Póngase algo de ropa!

―Hazle caso a tu novia ―comentó Gajeel, lo que hizo que Juvia se desmayara hablando cosas inentendibles para un humano normal.

―Que no es mi novia, ¡joder! ―se defendió el mago de hielo

―¿A no? Entonces, ¿Por qué Juvia ayer dijo algo sobre "la perdí con Gray-sama"?― preguntó la chica demonio, imitando a Juvia.

―¡Wow! Stripper, eres un depravado ―molestó Natsu

―¡me alegra que hayas entendido, cerebro de lava! ―se defendió el nombrado, siendo apoyado por todos los espectadores del número.

―¿Me crees tonto, exhibicionista?

Silencio… no hubo respuestas de nadie.

―Está lindo el suelo… ―Wendy rompió el silencio, sin embargo nadie la escuchó, porque Laxus, quien se encontraba cerca del Fullbuster, hizo que éste chocara con Natsu y se armara una pelea matutina en el gremio.

―¡Maldito pervertido!

―¡Cerebro de lava!

―¡Me golpearon, escorias!

―¡Cállate, hierrito!

―¡¿Cómo se atreven…!?

―¡El pastel de Erza! ¡Corran!

―¡Morirán!

Ignorada, Wendy, escapó del caos y se acercó a Levy, quien estaba en el tablero de misiones.

―¿Qué pasa, Levy-san? ―preguntó, observando a la maga de escritura sólida.

―Busco una misión aún más complicada a las que acostumbro ―respondió un poco insegura. Wendy, sorprendida por la respuesta iba a preguntar otra vez, mas Levy se le adelantó― Verás, quiero probarme a mí misma que puedo defenderme sin necesidad de mi equipo, quiero dejar de ser la _dama en apuros._

Una expresión de asombro escapó de la muchacha. A decir verdad, ella igual se sentía dependiente de Natsu, Erza o cualquier persona de su equipo.

―Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrar que puedo hacerlo. ―prosiguió la muchacha― Y esta es la misión perfecta.

―Levy-san… ―titubeó un poco, cuando la aludida posó su mirada en ella ―¿Puedo… hacer la misión contigo? ―bajó la mirada, esperando una respuesta negativa inmediata, mas la mayor suspiró y le acarició su cabeza.

―Supongo que sabes cómo me siento, con tu equipo… ―su mirada viajó por todo el gremio, terminando el paseo en la más pequeña. ―Prepara tus cosas, partiremos esta noche ―dicho esto, fue donde Mirajane, a avisar de la misión.

―¡Levy-chan! ―gritaron Jet y Droy, acercándose a ella― ¡tenemos una misión nueva!

―No esta vez chicos ― respondió con una sonrisa, la que provocó que el corazón que en tres segundos se rompió, en dos segundos reparó.

Una risa se escuchó detrás de ellos―. No, porque irá conmigo.

―¿Otra vez irás con Gajeel, Levy-chan? ―preguntó el dúo, llorando abrazaditos.

Levy le dirigió la mirada a Gajeel―. Tampoco iré contigo, Gajeel ―el nombrado quedó helado, mientras que el dúo se alegró.

―Pero enana

―Pero Levy-chan

―Pero nada, iré con Wendy y volveremos en tres días―. habló con orgullo Mcgarden, sonriendo triunfante y decidida.

―¿Las dos solas? Es peligroso, te puede pasar algo con lo enana que eres ―observó a Wendy quien se encontraba con Charle―. digo… que son ―rió después de corregirse.

Levy hizo una mueca

―Vamos enana, llévame con ustedes. Si algo les llegase a pasar en la misión…

―¿Qué insinúas? ¿Crees que no podría defender a Wendy o viceversa?

Gajeel mantuvo silencio.

―¡Responde! ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente poderosa para poder con esos bandidos? ¡Demonios hierrito! Usa el cerebro, las dos somos magas, podremos con esa pequeñez.

―Pero…

―Pero nada, estoy harta de tener que ser la _dama en apuros, _la más _débil_ del equipo, aquella que se tiene que esconder y esperar.

Jet y Droy intentaron hablar, pero Levy prosiguió: ―¡Ustedes no saben lo que es tener que soportar los rumores de sólo ser un cerebrito indefenso!

―Levy-chan ―susurró Droy

―Enana, abre los ojos, serás el blanco de cualquier persona, será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

―Oh, ya veo ―Mcgarden bajó la mirada― con que así me veo a tus ojos… ―lágrimas amenazaron con salir― lo lamento, pero haré la misión con o sin tu permiso. Ahora me darás permiso, porque ya nos vamos yendo.

―¡Levy! ―el dragón Slayer de hierro levantó la voz, sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada asesina de la nombrada. ―¡Levy detente!

―¡Cállate Gajeel! Tú no sabes lo que se siente, siempre has sido grande, nunca has sido blanco de alguien, ¡Mírate maldita sea!

―¡Mcgarden, ya basta!

―¡No sabes lo mucho que me hiere que me digas _enana_!

Gajeel quedó helado

―Y-yo… ―intentó responder, mas no sabía que decir

―¿Sabes qué más? ―lágrimas caían de sus ojos, recorriendo un largo camino por sus mejillas― ¡Te odio, Gajeel Redfox!

Una punzada sintió al escuchar semejantes palabras, lo había escuchado de muchas personas y jamás le importó, sin embargo, oírlo de ella, lo rompió; Gajeel vio a Levy salir del gremio, mas no pudo hacer nada, sólo escuchaba esas dos palabras, una, otra y otra vez.

_¡Te odio, Gajeel Redfox!_

Sus piernas le flaquearon, su mirada se perdió y justo cuando su alma quedó hecha añicos, el suelo le abrió sus brazos, abrazándolo como nadie, a excepción de ella, lo había hecho.

El gremio quedó en silencio, observando como el corazón de Gajeel era destruido; Wendy, acompañada de Lucy, fueron a buscar a la peliazul.

Lo tenía prohibido, cometer semejante acto de cobardía para él era repugnante. Sin embargo, un líquido extraño escapaba de sus ojos, sin detenerse; no lo creía, escuchar esas palabras…

Un grito desgarrador escapó por su garganta, mas era un alarido proveniente del alma, único en su especie, sólo se dan una vez en la vida, e indican que el alma de este hombre, se hizo pedazos

_¡Te odio, Gajeel Redfox!_

* * *

**_Buenas nuevas mis preciosuras._**

**_Tenía una idea muy buena y sigue en mi cabeeezaaa :DD_**

**_no quería subir el capítulo uno hasta que escribiera el dos, además que a mí me gustó mucho la idea ñ-ñ_**

**_¡Lancen sus vegetales! ¡Se aprecia!_**

**_¡Próximo capítulo: algún día!_**

**_¡adiós mis linduras!_**


End file.
